


Jealousy Thy Name is Stark

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is a Good Boyfriend, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Family are Nerds, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony tries to spend the last few days with his mother but the roommates from hell (never Giacomo) keeps eating up precious quality son and mother time, he is going to Nuke the Manor, watch him
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 9





	Jealousy Thy Name is Stark

**Author's Note:**

> The next story is such a hard freaking indulgent chapter fic, it will be fluff with these two boys, it'll start getting a little saucier. I will try not to go so deep into the angst. 
> 
> I write Tony and then Tony gets so damn soft and sad on me then I get soft and sad then everyone is soft and sad. The next story will be more BAMF Tony Stark and a Hard Thirst Mode Bucky Barnes (Some thirsty shit for Steve and Sam because why not). Mostly Horny Bucky and Saucy Tony. I need to do the layout. Yes.
> 
> *Giacomo is James in Sicilian, Nivi Lupu is Snow Wolf in Sicilian.
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one shot, again enjoy!! 😊

The first time Tony's momma got hijacked was when they were headed to scope his greenhouse, it wasn’t even like the roommate Avengers (RA sticking with it) is interested in plants like that. No, oh, oh no, it wasn’t even all of them that was hijacking his momma. See only a few, a select few were fucking doing it. The first time was being Barton. What the hell was Barton even doing hanging around the fucking Greenhouse, like fuck off.

See here is the other hot take! Hawkass wanted to talk to his mother about something. She, bless his momma’s soul, saw how he was about to blow the hell up on him. Maybe she saw the hasten hidden away fear that got overcast by the sun. She went with the basic ass weapon user; he is mad he wanted to insult the jackass.

For whatever reason, it took over two hours, two hours that was meant for quality gardening time and gushing over Blossom. Barton really done kidnapped his momma from him. He asked FRI where they were and they in the kitchen talking. It seems to settle enough. Almost like they were getting along. Somewhere deep in him felt hurt, crushed, maybe puzzled. He was not going to stop his momma from getting to know these people more. No, he was not.

He can occupy himself, he has done it for two hours. No, he has tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and Tony was excited to have his momma come down to his lab, he was excited because he gets show her all the more exciting projects, they were almost past the threshold until Rushman came rushing (stalking, waltzing, etc...) in. What the hell?

First Bird for Brains, now the Thieving Liar?

Again, his momma caught him cringing and bristling, like a god damn queen she went with the red-headed vixen. He bit back the curse of two evil ass animals attacking her in her sleep. He doubts she sleeps but still.

Speaking of animals he saw Chimera and Vaslav in his lab resting when he got down there, heart feeling a little heavier.

Similar to yesterday… they seem to be getting along… of course, his momma is like the Rhodes, so nice, pleasant, caring even for assholes. He is an asshole, and his momma loves him.

Rubbing his chest, he breathed steadily trying to correct his breath. No, he is not going to name this new fucking emotion that cropped up.

The next day, almost becoming a fucking pattern, Maximoff… what the hell. She is a young adult; they don’t like each other. Okay, so the fuck what.

But this tiny red magic using witch (mean thoughts) whisked his momma away with only a look. Glare. She was fucking glaring menacingly at him. He is a grown man but she scares him. He can admit that. No, he was not going to reopen that mental garbage of fuckery. He has enough boxes and crates he is still trying to sort through.

His momma must have seen it on his face too, emotional whiplash not effective. Tony couldn’t help but hurt himself more by seeing a rather calm and less than catastrophic conversation. No, his momma is fucking likable, enjoyable, personable, kind, pretty, and so fucking fantastic that Lucius fell for her even despite his momma saying he helped bring them together. Christ, even Brucie adores his momma. Got the pussy cat king mother to exchange numbers (that was actually awesome) but still.

Rubbing his face he swiped away the video of his mother and Maximoff talking. He can wait… they still have few more days to enjoy together.

Tony was screaming internally and bleeding tears, because Rogers… god damn Rogers. Steven Grant Fucking Asshole Piece of Shit Rogers comes in the kitchen, while they are looking at recipes to make. He wants to talk. Oh, now he wants to talk. He fucking wants to talk, to his, momma. What flying fuck.

When he wants to talk, NO, No Stark, No Tony, no no, no. God damn, he was going to scream so loud till his throat went raw and he coughing up blood. Hugging himself, he leaned into the gentle hand, understanding eyes.

He wanted to say he doesn’t mind Rogers being nearby. He was but he couldn’t, anger and fear were mixing to much for words to vocalize. He watches quietly, his momma going up to bat again, keeping his fears, problems, and issues tamped down. Protecting but no, he wanted his momma right here. Not near that blonde fuck.

Christ was he getting jealous. He was jealous of these fucking people. Of them! Of course a long time ago because they were wanted, chosen but here he is chosen time and time again by his family but now… something about her choosing them… was doing something.

He refuses to cry, in this Manor. He cried enough in this place. He was going to spit on Howard’s grave and act like a god damn Stark until he can shed off the snakeskin and cuddle his momma.

He refuses to torture himself though, with the most fucking pleasant conversation between Rogers and his momma. His sweet and kind-hearted momma. No. he refuses.

Maybe he could ease off the rage at his boyfriend who asked for her time, politely. But he couldn’t handle it anymore, 5 days in a row and the time with mother was getting eaten up. Holy shit, did he piss some stupid ass entity the fuck off? He doesn’t even know anymore.

Seeing his boyfriend sitting down, after being gestured to… Tony must have been seeing grey or blurry edges, and he must be sweating if not for gentle hands wiping away tears. Thank goodness they were in the greenhouse once more but still.

“Antonio, my little flare what is wrong?”

“I-I don’t know…” Tony heard himself breathed out a wet cry. He knew but shit he didn’t know how to put it into words. Giacomo here, then he felt his hand warm human hand on his other cheek. “I don’t know.”

“Sweetie, James was just asking me something about the cookies I make.”

At that Tony eyes flew up with big tears still in his eyes, knowing his eyes look far too vulnerable for being at the Manor but he didn’t even know this amount of stupidity and interruption would get to him. But cookies… cookies. Giaco wanted to make cookies. Was it for him or in general?

“What?” Intelligent question. Good job Stark.

The super-assassin nodded, guilt slowly painting his features, “I wanted to get the recipe… so I can make your cookies… as to not miss home… I-I didn’t know it was a problem.”

“What?”

Enass face came to a realization when as she pulled the teary-eyed man into a fierce hug, “My sweet bambino we haven’t got much time to spend huh?”

Tony whined into her neck hugging her back, “I am not jealous…”

“Sweetie…”

“A little… I,” Sniffles, he is sniffling, and shaking he is so just argh, he can’t figure it out anymore, “I am not, shouldn’t be jealous. They’re not my siblings… but they wanted your attention.”

Enass pulled enough to look him in the eyes, “James, can you give us a moment please.”

James nodded shuffling out quietly of the greenhouse. Now Tony felt bad but he still flushes with tears and his own jealous petty ass other emotions.

“Now I am shit boyfriend.” Tony huffed rubbing his face.

“Honey,” Honey browns met amber eyes, “My beautiful bright flare, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t hurt me… maybe… I mean, I overreacted. I tend to do that. You know.” Tony laughed hollowly, referring to the ugly two incidents with the people in the Manor.

A firm foot stamp but a comforting squeeze on his painted wrist and arms, “No, I am sorry. Goodness. I never meant for those conversations to be so long but I also didn’t mean for it to hurt you in that way. Those weren’t pleasant conversations.”

“W-What?” He needs to stop saying what.

He followed his momma who took a seat at the window, rubbing his hand wrist in calming comfort, “I never meant to have you feel you were being cast away or even have you become upset.”

“Not jealous.”

“You have no reason to be jealous of them. I love you, I birth you, and you are my flare. You know this right.” She looked him in the watery eyes still, gripping his hand giving him all the fond and love she has in her, “You are my son. They wanted to speak with me to get answers about you.”

Tony didn’t speak but leaned on her shoulder, already hearing the defending voice. He has to give Thor his secret pop tarts now because he was right about her fighting spirit, but he knew this.

“Mr. Barton wanted to know if I was a paid actress. I was highly offended and asked why he thought so. Of course, none too kindly about you my radiant star needing someone to make you look good. I had to correct him. Miss Romanov or Rushman, wanted to see how much I knew about you. I asked if she knew anything about you. Only from basic observation, she does not know you well. That is okay. The conversation was cut short because,” Tony heard himself giggled, he giggled but shit Vaslav and Chimera were little fiends, and finding Rushman as a new friend to mess with was hilarious. “Well, you know. I certainly don’t see how Chimera and Vaslav are evil.”

“Momma, Vaslav sits on people's faces to suffocate them and Chimera purposely trips people. I say pretty evil pets.”

“They haven’t done that to me.”

“That is because you are a goddess, up there with Pepper, Mama Rhodes, and Jennie. Goddesses, all of you.”

“Then you are my little princely sunrise.” Enass gushed over combing through his spiky styled hair even when he made bashful noise, “It is true. You and your siblings are my children in intelligence, dance, and language. All of you are smart, brilliant but you each are in your pantheon of greats.”

“We got all that from papa and you.” Tony hummed back starting to curl up into her lap. He felt his eyes drooping, the warmth of the greenhouse. “Maximoff hates me.”

“I know, she asked if I was proud of you for being a killer and seller of weapons. I said I am proud of how you grew to be so much more than just that diablo’s, to her Howard Stark’s protegee. Heir. How you are working so hard, with so many others to keep us safe. I asked if her parents would be proud of assisting my grandchild in mass murder.”

“Momma…”

“I do see Ultron as my grandchild no matter how much of sad mess he has become. I do hope he found peace.”

Tony burrowed into her stomach, sighing. His mother was the sweetest and so goddamn grateful for her. Fortunate she even wanted to see him and get to know him, “I… I don’t want to disappoint you or any for that matter.”

“I know Antonio, but I can only be disappointed if you don’t try and figure out the best and safest solution.”

“Not your fault either.”

Enass kissed Tony’s temple humming a quiet song in Libyan, combing through his hair. “We can continue to try. I can promise you this, I will always love you. Lucius will always love you too. Ana. Jarvis. JARVIS. Your whole family loves you dearly.”

“I love you guys too.” Tony hugged around her waist sighing in calm content, “I am sure Rogers tried to get you to spill something…”

“He mostly asked about Howard, why you have the closets boarder up, the rooms scanned, the offices, first library, and the ballroom boarder up. I told him it is my son’s business, respect his privacy and he will respect yours. He also asked if I knew Howard the way my sister has, I simply explained, I know a Howard of a different time than he is familiar with. Any information or business with Howard will come to light when my son chooses to open up about it.”

“The Diablo is in the place he deserves to be.”

Enass nodded continuing to comb through his hair. Working the spikes back into their pretty tight curl pattern. Fixing his hair to be artfully fluffy as she felt him dozing off. Blowing out all the pent up emotions. She hummed still, continuing the song till she felt him going fully limp, asleep in her arms. She sniffled smiling more, always happy about making up lost time. It will always be lost time, but this makes up for nights she wanted to hold him, sing him to sleep.

“Sh, he is asleep.” She continued singing combing through her son's hair.

James nodded watching, he can see the puffiness in his eyes, dried tear stains but a relaxed face and twitches meaning he was falling into the REM cycle.

“I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“No, it was my fault. Your roommates have been eating up our time. That is on me for not cutting the conversation short.”

James nodded again sitting on the other side of his partner’s mother. He watched the rhythmic breathing of the genius as he continues to sleep, no early signs of a nightmare happening.

The silence waned till Enass turned to the fearsome assassin with zero fear, James maybe was intimidated and impressed, ballsy woman. He wonders what she looks like talking to Howard, that could have been a fucking delightful storm.

“Cookies’ recipe?”

“If you don’t mind,” James added quickly feeling the urge from his reactions to turn red. He refuses to turn sheepish at his boyfriend’s mother's firm melody-driven voice. He can see where Anton got his velvety vocal range.

Enass began to tell him after he explained that he has a really good memory, she even told him the secret ingredient she adds to the cookies, to make them special for her kids. Before they moved on to get the sleeping mechanic to the lab, unseen, Enass gave an all-knowing glowing grin.

“I don’t give that recipe out to just anybody. Only Nesreen's husband and you know it.” The woman patted the super-assassin arm with care.

James swallowed, processing what she means, it means, oh it means he has approval not just to date her son, to care for her son but to be there. Maybe she does have mutant powers. Did his own mother have that power? Did Steve’s? He was not sure if he should be terrified or forever impressed by this woman. Oh, he was afraid to fuck up now but the boat of confidence she has in him gives him his own real confidence in this thing with his beautiful kind-hearted man. People can fight him on that observation.

He followed the woman out with her son securely in his arms, getting that sheepishly turned delight blush when sleepy arms instantly hooked around his shoulders and a fluffy hair burrowed into his chest. Enass again gave him a knowing and even more than delighted grin helping him sneak his way to the lab. With the help of FRIDAY privacy of James carrying a small male and helping Enass to her room, he felt two times lighter and went to get started on perfecting those cookies. He is ready to also bite Wilson’s hand off if the man tries to munch on his batter.

Tony woke up the next morning surprising himself for sleeping from yesterday evening today. His momma was only out here for about four more days, and she was heading back around the night of July 3rd or July 4th depends on she feels. He has a private jet anyway, he really could convince her to stay longer but she has experiments and plants running.

Slipping out of bed, Tony made his way down seeing a dressed Enass, in her gardening gear with a thermo and breakfast sandwiches in hand. Tony blinked back tears that were quickly forming, he cried too much yesterday. No more crying till next month damn it.

Telling her one second, he got himself ready for a day of gardening, it would be fun and then he can let the bots, who came here just to see their human grandmother, spoil little things, he was feeling giddy. Rightly so. If his paranoia called for it, he double-checks to make sure no one tried to interrupt their time together.

Coast clear. Which means a fun day and no work for a minute either. Tony may be setting Extremis too high with his emotions because his momma was delighted at the digital flowers, he was leaving behind him. Already naming them making Tony flush in shyness. Orchids, sunflowers, lilacs, and chrysanthemums.

The following day and next three days before his momma had to leave were filled with exploring the grounds of the manor, showing off his lab, doing small experiments, her doting on his Venus Fly Trap Blossom, watching movies together, and generally mushy gushy things that son and his mother does.

It was bittersweet because he was not even sure when he can see his momma again or anyone in Sicily for that matter. He is going to have to play catch up but he was happy either way for getting to see his mother for the amount he has.

He helped her and Vaslav back to the private airstrip to get ready for take-off. Hugging her tight he smiled feeling a thousand yards more relax.

“Get home safe. Call or text me when you get home.”

“Of course, try not to get lost honey.”

Tony laughed under his breath hunching his shoulders, “I will try not to.”

Hugging each other again, Enass moved a curl behind his ear, patted the location of the necklace he hardly ever takes off. Before turning with Vaslav in hand she smiled brightly, “And Antonio.”

“Yes, momma?” Tony looked at rubbing his chest slow and gentle.

“I really do like James; he fits my little flare.”

Tony felt his cheeks redden but a bubble of giddy relief at the final confirmation of approval for his boyfriend was passed. Of course, they both knew Azan would be a little hard to impress and get him to approve. So much so because of the whole friends with the guy that was not brainwashed. That’ll be fun. Future Tony issue. Present Tony is blushing but happy.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Behave my little flare.”

“I will try.” Tony kissed his mother’s cheek, watching her get on the plane. Even as he drove back, he heard the roar of the plane take off, he may have tried to stay closer to the airstrip to watch his mother take off but safety protocols and all that annoying crap. Wiping away a runaway tear, Tony returned to the Manor taking in a deep breath. Back to work.

In his lab, there was a plate of cookies and a sticky note addressed for ‘ _Kotenok_ ’. Giaco. Examining the cookies, he can already see the similarities in the smell, the cookies looked like the ones his momma makes. Oh, did she help James with the cookies?

Taking one and biting into it, he almost wept to groan, just like how his momma makes them. Everything down to her secret ingredient.

“When did Momma and Giaco make these?”

FRIDAY had a networking wave line, the Extremis translated to a giggle, something amusing is happening to his little girl, “No boss, grandmother did not help the Sarge with the cookies. He made them himself.”

Tony baffled, stared at the wall, where he knows a camera is laid hidden. Taking another bite, he chewed thoughtfully. Amazed, a little shocked, gracefully amused and feeling a level of unsaid affection the man who probably running with Rogers and Sam. Only one other guy has the secret ingredient and that is Nes’s husband. His momma really does like Giacomo.

“Tell him I told him so. He will know what I mean.” Tony snags another cookie with a pep in his step, ready to work. Popping the cookie in his mouth he sent a selfie of himself with the cookies to Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy who all sent various upset emojis, gifs, and a ‘Show off’ from Happy.

He wasn’t jealous now, far from it. Not with a mother’s liking his partner tasting absolutely delicious.


End file.
